


the story is just beginning

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [18]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Sam/Jack - gulf war."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story is just beginning

Sand is everywhere in the command tent, including the corner of her eye. She tries to blink it out while standing at attention, waiting for Colonel O’Neill to finish yelling at her captain and turn his wrath on her.

“You want to tell me why you didn’t shoot when you were ordered, Lieutenant?”

She looks into dark brown eyes that reveal his total lack of interest in berating her, and suddenly the grain of sand is the least of her problems. “Confirmation of enemy activity was not received, sir.”


End file.
